Krolowa D. Divino
"What is it that makes men want to come to power and fight for it, until one is left. However, it takes a special man to take control of the world and to never give it up. For if there wasn't one incharge the world would fall into chaos and all of the evils will run amock. But what isn't a little chaotic fun before one must take command and rule the world heh................" —''The Jester Prince'' Krolowa D. Divino (女王神, Kurolowa D. Diviino) is the First Mate and Division Commander of SOF Pirates. He is considered to be the most powerful Okama in the world and seems to have greater influence that Ivankov himself, originally a noble himself. Krolowa had left being a noble to join the SOF pirates, now is one of the most powerful members of the crew. Second to that of its captain, Krolowa now fight alongside his fellow sof crew members. Krolowa also seemed to have been a spy for the hakuri pirates, before he joined. Being well informed on many powerful and famous pirates. Thanks to this information, he had managed to kill some of them with his fruit the Minion Minion no Mi, Model: Okama. He raised an army of twisted okamas, nothing normal about them. He then did a series of small rebellions throughout the world. Krolowa also seems to be a close friend and ally of Doflamingo, visiting him from time to time. With a bounty of 600,000,000 for such crimes as. Creating countless of his special okamas and releasing them into the world, causing several rebellions throughout the world. Killing several Marine captains, defeating two vice-admirals and turning them into Okamas. Creating a massive factions with Genesis D. Necros and committing several crimes as part of that faction. Krolowa is famous for his own public display of anti-government and had formed many rallies in order to gain his support. Then getting the supports to rebel against the government and follow his ways. Stealing for his fellow nobles and murdering two of them, kidnapping their children and turning them into okamas. With this Krolowa sets out to rule the world and to make the world in his own grand design. Appearance Krolowa is a very tall and lean muscled man, he is a pale skinned man. With long purple hair, with it is a messy style flowing out. On the end of one of his hair braids, he has a pink bow. He wears a pink headband, with several jewels in it colored as if they were rubies and diamonds. He has a few rings attached to the headband as well, often jingling as he walks. He wears big golden hop earrings, a few other earrings on both of his ears colored different bright ones. However he does have a set of earrings, that are created after the jolly roger of the SOF pirates and wears it proudly. Around his neck he wears a choker necklace, with a heart design. Then a golden chain, with a set of beads draped underneath the chain. He wears a black and white lingerie, with bands around his upper arm as well and one on his left wrist. He has a pink feathered stole, very similar like his friend Doflamingo's coat. Krolowa wears a set of gold bracelets on his right wrist and has nails painted a hot pink. However, for some odd reason both of his middle finger nails are extremely long, than his other finger nails. He wears a ring on his right middle finger and two rings on his middle and pinky fingers. His bottom half consists of lingerie pants, that are tight on his skin with a black and white theme. Connecting a pair of high heeled white shoes, with a black highlight on the front of them. He wears a pink obi that is wrapped around his waist and has a set of beads as a belt. Over this he wears a long skirt, top of the skirt being black and the rest running as white. On the trims of the skirt he has more of the pink fur, that is made of his stole and matching his outfit. He wears a blue lipstick and heavy make-up, always seen with a pink fan in his hands. Gallery Krolowa Wanted.png|Krolowa's Wanted Poster Category:Kazekage21 Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Pirate Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Former Noble Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Former Revolutionary Category:Will of D. Category:Antagonists Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:First Mate Category:Fan User Category:Okama Category:Rokushiki User Category:SOF Pirates Category:Divino Family Category:Swordsmen Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User